


Incidents happen (and need to be solved)

by Phi_JiJi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confession, Cute, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Making Up, Sweet, ignoring, soft, the other members have enough of their shit, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: It's been about two month since 'it' happened.'It' was something every NCT member tried not to talk about, because they know how sensitive the two boys who were effected by it were, but there still wasn't a way to completely ignore it, since a lot of fans keep commenting it everywhere they could possibly think of: Their SNS, under YouTube videos, even in the fancafe chat.What 'it' was? Nothing big to be honest, it was just a little accident during a Vlive, but now it's being spread everywhere.





	Incidents happen (and need to be solved)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a short amount of time but i just really wanted to write a soft nomin fic, so here you have it

It's been about two month since 'it' happened.  
'It' was something every NCT member tried not to talk about, because they know how sensitive the two boys who were effected by it were, but there still wasn't a way to completely ignore it, since a lot of fans keep commenting it everywhere they could possibly think of: Their SNS, under YouTube videos, even in the fancafe chat.  
What 'it' was? Nothing big to be honest, it was just a little accident during a Vlive, but now it's being spread everywhere.  
NCT Dream did a little stream on Vlive spontaneous, they didn't said beforehand if they wanted to do something specific.  
They just started it, read some comments and did a few requests by the fans.  
Then, one fan requested that they should play the card kissing game, so they didn't thought long, searched for something to play with, parted in two teams and started the game with a set timer.  
And as unlucky as someone could get, the piece of paper between Jaemin and Jeno fell down, therefore they kissed each other on the lips by accident.  
It shouldn't be a big deal, right? But instead of a usual reaction, of being shocked, they both just stared at each other and blushed fully red, turning their head away from each other.  
Chenle and Mark quickly ended the live, while Jaemin was burying himself in a pillow and Jeno ran off to the bathroom.  
And since then, there was a GIF of it, and is was EVERYWHERE.  
The CEO told them to not participate in any activities for a while until the situation settled itself again, but it didn't seem like it for a long time.  
But that wasn't even the worst, but Jaemin and Jeno only talked to each other if it was necessary and if they'd be in the same room there would always be a really awkward silence.  
But after two month of awkwardly living together the older members though that it was time to end it, at least between the two of them since they don't have a lot of impact on how the SNS keeps going on with the situation.  
So one day after training ended, the whole group, except for Jaemin and Jeno who didn't know about the plan, ran out of the practice room, locking it after the last one, Haechan, left the room.  
From the other side of the door you could hear the both boys groan in annoyance as one of them, probably Jeno, came to the door and hitting the door.  
“Let us out, this isn't funny” he said, shaking the door with help of the door handle.  
“It's not supposed to be funny, we want you to talk this out, ok? We can't stand seeing you two being awkward around each other like this. Just talk about it, we'll come back in two hours with food and if you haven't talked until then you'll be in big trouble” Jaehyun told the two younger ones.  
After listening to their protest for a few minutes he and the others made their way to the dorm, leaving the two of them completely alone.  
Jeno turned around to face the other guy who already sat down in front of the wall, his head behind his knees.  
Jeno took all the courage he had and sat down next to him.  
Both of them knew what the problem was but both of them didn't want to start talking about it first. It was just so weird, especially because both of them always thought back to the moment when it happened as soon as they face each other.  
And neither Jeno nor Jaemin could lie, they didn't dislike it but they both hadn't said anything to each other about it. The topic was as dead as it can be in an idol group.  
“Sorry” Jeno whispered.  
Jaemin's head rushed up to meet Jeno's eyes. “Wha- no, don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong” Jaemin stuttered, but Jeno just lowered his head. He felt guilty because he ran off in that situation.  
“Jeno, really, don't be” Jaemin tried to comfort him, kneeling next to him, trying to force him to look up.  
When he finally got Jeno to look at him again he could see the tears swelling up in the boys eyes.  
It wasn't just Jeno's fault that everything happened like it did, but Jaemin just didn't want to pretend to be disgusted when he wasn't.  
“Let's just get everything clear now, ok?”, Jaemin asked him and the boy, who he still had his head from in his hands, nodded, still holding back the tears that were about to run down his cheeks.  
“Okay, so first things first, don't hate me” Jaemin asked him. Jeno was clearly confused as he lifted his head a bit more and tilted his head slightly.  
He didn't get an answer to his questioning look, so he just nodded. Even though they've been going out of each others way, there was no way for him to hate or even just dislike his best friend.  
“Do you know why I reacted like that?”, the younger asked, but the other just looked at him, still slightly confused.  
“It's because I can't pretend to be disgusted by anything I'd do with you” he told him, somehow trying not to just tell him what he exactly felt for the older.  
The look in Jeno's eyes still told Jaemin that he doesn't realize what he meant and it actually kind of hurt Jaemin's heart.  
“What I mean by that is...” he begun his sentence, taking a deep breath before ending it. “I like you Lee Jeno, more than just as a best friend”.  
He held his breath without noticing, waiting for the older one's answer, closing his eyes when he saw Jeno opening his mouth.  
But instead of answering, hearing those words from Jaemin's mouth, the tears started to flow down his cheeks.  
Hearing the quiet sobs from the other, Jaemin opened his eyes again and embraced him in a hug immediately.  
“Sorry” both of them said at the same time, but because of different reasons.  
Jaemin thought he did something wrong, while Jeno was actually happy to hear those words, letting him know, that his feelings weren't one-sided.  
“Jaemin...” Jeno murmured, his face buried in the shoulder of the younger.  
Reluctantly, Jaemin eased his hold, making it possible for Jeno to move again.  
With a small, almost unnoticeable smile in his face he cupped Jaemin's face in his two hand, whispering a small “thank you” against his lips, before connecting them for a small moment.  
After they drew apart again, Jaemin looked at him with wide eyes. “So... so you...?”, he couldn't form a proper sentence but it wasn't necessary either because Jeno just smiled at him and nodded.  
“Why did you think I reacted like that. I just left the room so I wouldn't start crying in front of the camera because I thought you'd hate me forever” he admitted, looking down shyly.  
Jaemin couldn't help but giggle at the reason. “Because I could definitely hate someone as sweet as you” Jaemin laughed, laying his hands around Jeno's neck to pull him into a hug.  
“Now we have to wait till the others come back, right?”, Jeno then asked, still slightly pissed at their action.  
“Yeah, let's just sleep a bit, ok?”, Jaemin offered.  
Jeno nodded in agreement and pulled Jaemin near enough so that he could sit on his lap, which the younger almost automatically did.  
The older gave him another small kiss before closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around the others waist to hold him tight and lying his head on Jaemin's shoulder.  
Even though both of them weren't really comfortable they just enjoyed being near to each other after all this time, finally without any problems between them that they had to think of anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay updated on my fanfictions on my Instagram @ Phi.s_multi_kpop and also follow my kpop fan page @ neoculture_skz
> 
> ~~Phi


End file.
